


Smart quotes,poems and sayings

by orphan_account



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

> in words,in books,jewels blaze and stream out of heaped chests or soft spilled


	2. Chapter 2

> a book is like a garden carried in ones pocket  
>  -ancient Chinese proverb


	3. Chapter 3

> Better a poor man whose walk is blameless than a rich fool whose lips are perverse while wealth brings in many friends but a poor man's friend desert him


End file.
